Breathless
by Darley1101
Summary: A bit of dribble I wrote ages ago...Mark kisses Lexie for the first time.


Title: Breathless

Author: Darley1101

Rating: PG-13 (for some crude humor)

Characters/Pairing: Mark/Lexie with mention of Lexie's crush on George.

Premise: Mark kills Lexie's crush on George with a kiss that leaves her...breathless.

Author's Note: I wrote this years ago. In fact, I wrote it right after Derek warned Mark away from Lexie. I don't know why, but I decided to post some of my older stuff. Hope you enjoy!

Forgettable. It seemed like Lexie was always being forgotten by somebody. Her parents; as soon as they found out Molly was having a baby it became all about Molly and her baby. Meredith; she didn't even register on her radar. Alex; she had been some bed warmer whose name he couldn't be bothered to remember, never mind that he worked with her every day. And George, Lexie couldn't leave George off the list. He seemed to of forgotten that she wasn't just his buddy, his roommate, she was a woman, who had feelings, first and foremost. Only one person seemed to remember that she existed anymore, and she wasn't sure she wanted him to be aware of her existence. He was Mark Sloan for crying out loud, and there was only one reason a woman wanted a man like him looking at her. Lexie was fairly sure that she hadn't given serious thought to 'that' reason. At least she hadn't until a week ago. A week ago she caught him looking at her with something other than mockery and lust. Wistful is the word she would have used to describe the look, and it left her wondering, wondering if he thought about her outside the normal box people tended to place her in. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, having Mark Sloan look at her wistfully.

Lexie was still uncertain of her feelings on the matter when she spotted him standing in front of an elevator. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his well worn jeans and he wore the black leather jacket that looked sexier than it should have. her heart betrayed her by skipping a beat, and she found herself walking toward him. "Hi," she said tentatively. She gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat, waiting for him to say something back. He grunted out a hello without looking in her direction. "So, things were pretty wet earlier." She winced at how inadvertently sexual her attempt at small chat sounded. "

"Water tends to have that effect," he drawled out slowly, making her feel even dumber than she already did. "Unless your talking about something other than the flood." A knowing smirk lifted the corners of his lips and she wanted to smack him. She couldn't though, she had walked right into that one with her wet comment.

"I might be," Lexie heard herself teasing back. She didn't know what had gotten into her; she's never been this blatantly flirtatious with a man before, certainly not one like Mark. She went so far as to give him a sensual wink. He returns it with one of his own and a giddiness she doesn't recognize bubbles up inside her.

She started to say something more but the elevator doors slide open, and a group of nurses and several interns spill out. Once emptied, Mark stepped onto the elevator and lift both brows. She realized he was challenging her to ride in that car with him. Alone. She always had been one for challenges, so she took it; she stepped onto the elevator and took a deep breath as the doors slid shut.

He made the first move, his fingers brushing softly against her thigh. She jumped slightly, turning her head to look up at him. She parted her lips, about to ask him why he had done that. She was unable to say anything because his mouth descended upon her's in a greedy kiss. His tongue snaked into the furthest recess of her mouth, rubbing against her's in a way that sent anticipation rushing throughout her body.

Leaning into the kiss, Lexie tentatively raised her arms so that her palms were pressed against his chest. She could feel the heat off his skin seeping through his light gray cotton shirt, and the pounding of his heart. She'd never felt anything like this before; not off a kiss at any rate.

"Not half bad," Mark chuckled, pulling back as the elevator doors slid open. He stepped off the lift, whistling a small tune under his breath as he walked off. Lexie stood there, staring after him, her body unable to move. Some how, some way, with that one kiss he had managed to wipe George from her memory and leave her breathless.


End file.
